


Can't beat a classic

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on Superman II, Cheesy, Crack, Gen, classic, cringey, doesn't make sense, for fun, move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: All the Supermen throughout the Multiverse use a classic move from the 70's and 80's to subdue all their enemies easily, thus avoiding too much damage. Pure crack fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Can't beat a classic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just an idea I got while I was watching Superman II. Hope it's as cheesy as I intend.

Earth-38

Clark groaned as he saw Metallo standing over Kara, ready to kill her. Clark realized there was only one way now to stop him from killing her. Though it would raise some questions.

"I was shot in the back. At least you'll see your death coming." Metallo said.

That moment, Clark ripped the 'S' off his chest and threw it at Metallo. It wrapped around him, trapping him as he struggled to get free but failed.

"Okay, what was that?" Kara groaned as she got up, looking between the restrained Metallo and Clark.

"Can't beat a classic." Clark quipped.

* * *

Months later, Earth-38

Clark stood in front of Rhea, having gone off to confront her to stop her invasion. And he knew not to underestimate her. Just before she could reach for something, probably Kryptonite, Clark ripped the 'S' off his chest and threw it at her. It wrapped around her and restrained her.

"Get this off of me!" Rhea yelled angrily and indignantly, "I will not endure such humiliation!"

Clark looked at her and quipped, "Can't beat a classic."

* * *

Two years later, Earth-1

Clark flew down to battle A.M.A.Z.O., whom he had heard could copy powers and abilities. Well, copy this.

Just before AMAZO could look up at him, Clark ripped the 'S' off his chest and threw it at the machine, restraining it. Even with all its powers, it couldn't get free.

Barry, Oliver and Kara watched in shock as he landed.

"Okay, what just happened?" Oliver asked, struggling to believe what he had just seen.

"I used my 'S' shield made of cellophane." Clark said.

"Oh come on! It's not cellophane!" Kara sighed.

"How does that even work?" Barry mused.

"Well you know…..Can't beat a classic." Clark quipped.

* * *

A day later, Earth-1

Clark stepped out of the breach and looked at John Deegan wearing a suit exactly like his, except it was black.

"Nice suit." Clark quipped and just before Deegan could attack, ripped the 'S' off his chest and threw it at his evil doppelganger, effortlessly restraining him.

"What is this?" Deegan roared angrily as he tried to get free but failed, "I never knew about this!"

"Because that is a classic." Clark quipped as the others around him chuckled.

* * *

One year later, Earth-96

Clark-38, Clark-96 and Lois Lane of Earth-38 saw Lex Luthor enter with the Book of Destiny in his hands when suddenly Clark-96 ripped the 'S' off his chest and threw it at Luthor, restraining him.

"Get this thing off of me!" Lex yelled angrily as the others chuckled at that.

"You can do that too?" A shocked Lois asked.

"I'm pretty sure I invented this." Clark-96 quipped.

"Can't beat a classic." Both the Clarks said together.

* * *

Sometime later, the Waverider, Earth-1

The Anti-Monitor stood in Lyla's body, ready to kill everyone when suddenly Clark-96 ripped the 'S' off his chest and threw it at him. It wrapped around him and restrained him, horrifying him and shocking the others.

"How can this be?" The Anti-Monitor yelled in horror, "I am the most powerful being in the Multiverse."

"You are." Clark-96 said.

"But you can't beat a classic." Both Clarks said together as the others laughed in victory.

And soon enough, both the Clarks, Kara, Barry and Oliver (Who didn't throw away his life in this story and behaved like the pragmatic, sensible leader he is) together used the Book of Destiny to free Lyla from the Anti-Monitor and end him as well as restore all the Universes.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Hope it was as cheesy as I intended.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some update on another story.
> 
> Oh! And I'm pretty sure that while the 'S' throwing is cringey as hell, Superman would be far more useful in the 'Supergirl' show if he used the move.


End file.
